


What's New, Pussycat?

by Aenaria



Series: Cruel, Cruel World (To Face on Your Own) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sequel, Series, Threesome - F/M/M, all fluff, let's be real here, licking is good, oh and we can't forget the porn, this is pretty much all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/pseuds/Aenaria
Summary: Darcy, Steve, and Bucky are still on Block Island, in the little rented seaside cottage, hiding out and exploring their new relationship while the rest of the world spins on around them.  And of course, discovery and exploration is a hugely important part of any relationship, from the mental, to the emotional, to the physical.  Especially the physical.
(And then they did the sex - again.)
A direct sequel to “Cruel, Cruel World," though you don’t have to have read that piece to understand this piece of plotless fluffy smut...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m going to go right ahead and blame Miin for this, because she’s the evil, evil instigator who posts sexy gifs that cause inspired porn to come out of my pen (seriously, I wrote this story in about 26 hours. That rarely, if EVER happens). I am also going to blame RembrandtsWife, who said I could because she cackled and then told me I had to use that title, and could blame her for it too. So there. ;) Lastly, thanks to DizzyRedhead for her cracking editing skills that whip my rough-ass first drafts into shape.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to “Cruel, Cruel World (To Face On Your Own)” - like, it takes place a day or two at the most after that story ends - however you don’t have to have read that story to know what’s going on here. Especially as there’s pretty much no redeeming plot here whatsoever. But if you want to know a little more about the emotions between these three, you can start there, just click the series link up above.
> 
> Okay, on with the show. Thanks for reading!

The view from the upper floor of the cabin is a lovely one, french doors opening onto a balcony that overlooks the restless sea.  The storm of a couple a days ago has since passed, leaving behind an overcast sky with watery sunlight that peeks through the grey clouds, but the wind is still high and echoing, churning the sea into foam and waves.

Darcy notices this, though, admittedly, she’s too distracted to appreciate the beauty for what it is.  Not when there’s an equal amount of beauty waiting inside the cabin as well.

The door to the bedroom creaks open, and in walk Steve and Bucky, each carrying a couple of water bottles and wearing nothing else than some well fitted boxer briefs that leave little to Darcy’s imagination.  Really, she doesn’t need to exercise her imagination all that hard; she’s seen the entirety of the both of them laid bare in the last couple of days, spread in front of her like the finest feast.

Still, she pulls the bedsheet up to cover her breasts somewhat, unable to shake that lingering uncertainty inside of her that says that there’s no way she can ever compete with the physical perfection of the two men in front of her.

“Why are you hiding?” Bucky asks, tossing one water bottle onto the bed next to Darcy and cracking the other one open.  He takes a quick swig from it, the pursing of his lips a welcome distraction from the negative thoughts swirling in Darcy’s head.  

Steve’s got his own water bottle that he sips at as he moves around to the other side of the bed.  He opens up one of the smaller windows to let a gust of fresh, crisp sea air in, filling Darcy’s senses with the scent of salt and sand.  The little chill on her skin makes her shiver and she lets her eyes fall closed, reveling in the sensation.  “M’not hiding,” she mumbles, head tipped back.

And you know what...she’s not, Darcy realizes.  These men have chosen her...not just that, they’ve all chosen each other.  Warts, imperfections, scars, and everything else that makes them fully human.  Yeah, exposing yourself, especially the tender insides, is never easy, but all of that had happened before they ever got biblical with each other.  Really, that intimacy was just the final stage, and something that was a long time coming.  So she rolls her head, stretching out her neck, and lets the sheet fall back to her waist, bare skin revealed as she reaches for the water bottle next to her leg.

She notices that Steve makes a valiant effort to keep his eyes away from her bare breasts, but he gives up the ghost pretty quickly and lets his eyes flick down towards them, the appreciation clear on his face.  “Penny for your thoughts?” she asks him.

Steve doesn’t respond right away, but his eyes trail over her body, from her bared torso to where her legs are tangled up in the blankets.  Then he looks up at Bucky, who nods encouragingly.  “Could we explore you for a bit?” Steve eventually says.

“Excuse me?” Darcy blurts out, because something about that statement just sounds a little off.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Steve,” Bucky groans, which makes Steve flush.  It shouldn’t be all that enticing, the splotchy patches that spread out over his cheeks and upper chest, but if Darcy had wanted conventional then she wouldn’t be here.  So she reaches out and runs a hand over one bright red cheek, letting him know without words that she’s not mad at all, even if she is a little puzzled at the moment.  

Bucky continues on, heedless of the sudden embarrassment that’s taken over Steve.  “What Steve means to say is that you’ve spent the last two nights taking such good care of us, that we’d like to return the favor,” he says.  “Get to know your body like you know ours.”

Darcy nods a bit dumbly, certain that she’s also blushing now.  Her hand drops back to her lap, and Steve reaches over to lace their fingers together, squeezing them lightly before bringing their hands to her bare belly. His knuckles press against her skin as he leans in, buries his face in the curve between neck and shoulder.  Darcy exhales roughly, tipping her head to the side to allow Steve’s lips to explore her skin.  “Yeah.  Sounds good,” she says, somewhat in the direction of where she thinks Bucky is, even though she’s fast becoming distracted by far more important things.

Bucky smirks down at her, tugging the sheet off of her legs just as Steve tips her backwards into the pillows.  Steve moves down to her collarbones, and Darcy can feel the careful pressure of his teeth right there, followed by little flicking motions of his tongue.  She arches into it, crying out brokenly, and her free hand weaves into Steve’s hair, pulling him close enough that she can feel his smile against her skin.  Bucky’s not idle either; he crawls on hands and knees over her until he can reach her breasts.  Slowly, carefully, he traces his tongue around her nipple, a hand coming up to smooth over the soft skin at her waist and skate further upwards.  Blunt nails find the curve of her breast, and she squirms, her feet scrabbling in the sheets, trying to chase after that feeling.

It’s entirely consuming, Darcy knows.  Like, one mouth in just the right spot will send her flying out of her body, and that’s not even considering their hands.  The hands are everywhere, stroking and petting and gliding over her skin as it gets slicker with sweat.  Steve’s got one hand at the back of her neck, tangled in her hair and tugging at it so he can nibble at the tendons around the curve of her throat.  His other hand laces with Bucky’s and they both play around her breasts, toying with her pebbled nipples until they’re diamond hard.  Bucky’s metal hand cups her knee, warm to the touch as it strokes upward, trailing around to the inside of her thigh.

Gently, he pushes her leg to the side, making more room to sit comfortably between them, and begins to trail wet, sucking kisses down her stomach.  Darcy sighs again, stretching out in welcome and spreading her legs that much wider.  She grabs at Steve’s hair and brings him back to her mouth for an open mouthed kiss that makes their teeth click together.  At the first little kitten lick against her clit she gasps into Steve’s mouth, pulling back sharply so they both can look down at the sight below.  

Bucky looks up at the both of them from between her legs, his long hair pushed away from his face so they can see the grin in his eyes.  She’s almost certain she can feel the smirk against her cunt, but his mouth’s buried there and doesn’t seem to want to leave any time soon.  He laps at her clit again, tiny flickering touches, and Darcy goes all but boneless, dropping back against the pillows as her eyes nearly roll back in her head.

She’s not so distracted that she can’t feel how turned on Steve is, however, heavy and hot against her hip.  “You enjoying the show?” she stutters out, breathless.  Darcy pats at Steve’s chest just as her hips twitch against Bucky’s tongue, thrusting upwards to try and chase the feeling.  

“You’re both gorgeous,” Steve says, picking up her hand and pressing a damp kiss to the palm.  “Buck’s enjoying himself a _lot_.”  

Bucky just rolls his eyes and flicks a metal finger at Steve’s leg, which makes Steve flinch and then kick Bucky in the side in retaliation.  “Asshole,” Bucky mutters before turning his attention back to Darcy once more.  With his right hand he runs a careful finger over Darcy’s folds, getting nice and slick in her wetness before sliding easily inside of her.  

“See,” Steve whispers into Darcy’s ear.  “Lots of fun.”  He kisses her palm again, and then brings Darcy’s hand to his cock, placing it lightly on the heated skin.  

“You’re not subtle,” Darcy says with a giggle that fades off into a moan as Bucky crooks his finger inside of her, pressing upwards.  Still, she curls her fingers around Steve’s length and gives him a firm stroke, root to tip.  It makes him groan and press his forehead into her shoulder as she keeps going with slow, firm pumps.

Darcy’s concentration gets shredded all too quickly, however, as Bucky slides another finger inside of her, making her internal muscles squeeze down on the new fullness.  The little kitten licks turn into him suckling on the hard bud of her clit, making her legs twitch, toes digging into the mattress.  It’s so good, like her body’s flooded with energy that’s just building and building up, electricity that races through her veins leaving sparks in its wake, going higher and higher until it’s all too much for her to take.

“Wait, stop!” she cries out, in a voice that’s more of a sob than anything else.

Bucky and Steve freeze in place while Darcy catches her breath.  But once she can think without being clouded by those feelings in her body (sort of...her blood’s still practically singing and god, does she feel good), she knows what she wants.  “You,” she says, pointing a finger at Bucky, “need to fuck me right now.  Then Steve.  Because...because that’s what I want,” Darcy finishes with a nod that’s probably not quite as decisive as she’s imagining, given the glazed over look that’s still on her face.

(She looks debauched, the boys think.  Messy hair, a riot of curls and waves being tugged by the breeze that’s still coming in from outside, a soft, lean, naked body with curves and heavy breasts spattered with kiss marks and beard burns, legs still spread open and hips arched.  Her red mouth is an invitation, lips swollen from kisses and parted with a soft smile that brings them in.)

Bucky trades a look with Steve, and they both shrug in acceptance.  “If our lady desires,” Bucky says, pushing himself to his knees and motioning at Steve.  “Chuck me a condom”.  

Steve twists back to grab one from the pile of stuff that’s been building up on the night table over the last couple of days, and comes back with the foil packet clutched between his fingers.  Before he hands it over to Bucky though he pulls the other man in for a kiss, opening his mouth and brushing their tongues together.

“You two taste great together,” Steve murmurs as he pulls away and settles back down next to Darcy, who’s busy giggling at the suddenly dopey look that’s taken over Bucky’s face.  “Now put that thing on and give her what she’s askin’ for.”

Bucky shakes his head, like he’s trying to rid himself of the stupor, and puts the condom on with quick, efficient movements.  Then he’s back over Darcy, mouth pressed to hers as his hands skate up her legs, spreading them around his hips.  Darcy locks her ankles together and hitches her legs higher a bit, making it all too easy for Bucky to brush the head of his cock through her damp folds.  Then he slides easily into her, all slick and warm, and she gasps again when he’s fully inside.  “Oh,” she mumbles, running her hands up and down his back while she tries to regain her senses.  Her skin feels tight, like she’s about to burst out of it, and inside she’s so full and so warm, like she’s about to be consumed by fire.  When Bucky starts to move, firm, measured thrusts in and out, Darcy’s convinced that she’s about ready to jump out of her skin.

It’s not quite like their first time the night before, where Bucky was tender...no, he’s still tender, she knows, but he’s not quite as gentle.  Which is no bad thing, not when her blood’s all high like it is now and the more pressure, the more speed he adds, in the better.  His arms are braced on either side of her shoulders, one metal and one flesh, but both are equally warm where they brush against her skin.  “You can go faster,” Darcy blurts out, running her hands up Bucky’s abs to spread across his pecs, rubbing her fingers over his nipples.  

That move seems to make him stutter a bit, his thrusts losing rhythm, so Darcy takes the opportunity to bring her hands around to his back.  She scores her nails up the skin there, going from his waist to his shoulders, one hand tracing over the seam where metal meets skin.  Bucky shudders hard in her arms at that, a ragged gasp torn from his lips.  Then he looks down at her, and she can’t decide if he looks more betrayed or turned on.

She suspects it’s the latter.

Especially when he glances up at Steve and makes an odd sort of gesture with his head and his eyebrows that Darcy can’t determine what it means.  A slow smirk spreads across his face when Steve reaches down, pries Darcy’s hands from his back, and tugs at them until her hands are raised above her head, their fingers laced together.  “So, that’s how we’re going to play it?” she replies with a grin of her own.

“You might want to hold on, doll,” Bucky says, the grin just getting wider.

The first hard, fast thrust takes Darcy’s breath away, making her gasp.  With the second thrust she tightens her hands on Steve’s, squeezing with more strength than she knew she ever had.  On the third thrust, following quickly on the heels of the second one, she cries out into the air, her back arching and her breasts brushing against Bucky’s chest.  The fourth thrust hits deep inside of her and she shakes, feeling those little shocks radiate out from her core.

After that she doesn’t have it in her to count anymore and just holds on for the ride.  

When she comes, she’s got Bucky’s mouth on her neck, Steve’s hands still clutched in her own, and it’s just about perfect.  Then, Bucky’s movements go off rhythm once more and his hands tighten on her hips.  He presses into her, it feels like the deepest he’s ever been inside her, and she’d swear that she can feel the pulse of his dick within her, even with the condom.  Then...well, he doesn’t quite collapse on top of her, but his whole body sags with a deep relaxation, and his lips brush against hers in a gentle, barely there kiss.  “Holy shit,” Darcy mumbles, and she can feel the rumble of laughter from both Bucky and Steve then.

“Were the lady’s desires fulfilled?” Bucky asks as he pulls back, giving her a look that’s practically daring her to say otherwise.

“You were perfectly suitable,” Darcy comments with a lofty tilt to her head, which is enough to make the men burst out into laughter once more.  “However, it’s Steve’s turn next,” she continues, then winces slightly as she shifts her legs, feeling the small aches in the joints of her hips.  “If he can be gentle.”

“Did I hurt you?” Bucky blurts out as he jerks backwards, looking stricken as he sits straight up in the center of the bed.

Darcy shakes her head rapidly, following him and taking his face in her hands.  “No,” she says, just as Steve comes up behind her and places his hands on Bucky’s arms, forming a loose circle around them.  “You gave me exactly what I wanted and asked for.  Sometimes I just don’t know my own limits and end up with achy hips.”

Bucky’s eyes dart wildly between her and Steve, but then he exhales, and it’s like a weight being lifted from his shoulders.  “That makes two of you then.  A match made in heaven,” he sighs, giving them another look.

“It’s still your call,” Steve says, running one hand from Darcy’s shoulder down to her wrist.  “If you’re not feeling up to it, I can easily take care of myself.”

“Oh no,” Darcy says with another head shake.  “I want you inside me too, right now,” she says.  “Just maybe a little more gently, is all.”

“Okay.”  Steve pushes her hair away from her neck and presses kisses there, which makes Darcy sigh happily and arch back against him.  His arms go around her waist and he tugs her backwards, moving further up the bed until he’s seated against the headboard and Darcy’s secure in his lap, nestled and comfortable with her back against his chest and her legs spread over his.  Bucky follows after them, crawling across the bed until he settles between Steve’s legs, running his hands up the other man’s calves.  

Steve’s hands land on her hips, trailing over to her mound as his fingers spread her lips, finding the warm, damp center there between her thighs.  His fingers trace over her, dipping in and spreading the wetness around, and Darcy can feel another one of those little shivers work their way down her spine.  She hears the crinkle of another condom wrapper behind her, just before Steve’s hips angle and tilt into hers just so.  His cock slips into her smoothly, she’s so wet and ready, and she sighs, loving the way he fits so perfectly inside of her.  His hands fall to her waist, and Darcy finds herself being lifted up just as Steve begins to thrust.  She really doesn’t have to do any work at all, so she reclines back against his chest, letting her head loll back against his shoulder.

_Yay for supersoldier strength_ , she thinks bemusedly.

It’s the perfect sort of soft and gentle sex Darcy needs right then and there, and it’s all too easy to lose herself in it.  To enjoy the feeling of the warmth of their bodies close together, the way Steve breathes heavy against her ear, the slick slip and slide of his cock moving within her, his fingers flexing on her waist as they move.  She may not come from it, but the closeness and the intimacy is far more important than any orgasm.

Then there’s another one of those tiny little kitten licks against her clit, and Darcy jolts upright, staring at the sight between their legs.  Bucky’s stretched out on his stomach, hands still braced on Steve’s legs, and he’s got his mouth right there, alternating between licking at the hood of her clit and stroking his tongue around the base of Steve’s cock as it moves.  She can tell the exact moment when Steve finally notices too - his hands grip her waist even more tightly and his chin crooks over her shoulder, breath growing even more ragged and frayed than it had been previously.

“Oh, fuck me,” Steve mutters, and it’s all Darcy can do to nod in agreement.  Suddenly, that orgasm seems a hell of a lot more likely.  

Darcy reaches down to tangle her hand in Bucky’s hair, pulling and keeping him close until she’s shuddering through another climax and Steve’s following right after her.  They barely separate before collapsing back to the bed, a bit of a puppy pile with Darcy sandwiched between her two boys, their arms linked around her.  “‘M gonna start calling you kitten now,” she says to Bucky, twisting back to look at his half asleep face over her shoulder.

“Kitten?” Steve asks.

“With a tongue like that, and all those little licks?”  Darcy gives Bucky a smirk that she knows is a bit evil, but she’s feeling too good right now to care.  “Kitten just seems appropriate.”

“The once fierce and frightening Winter Soldier, brought down to kitten-dom,” Steve muses, fighting back the laughter.

Bucky just shrugs and gives his bedmates a sleepy, sated smile.  “Hey, if I get to keep licking you two like that, you can call me whatever you want.  I ain’t gonna complain, not one bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about me and my works? Come visit my tumblr!


End file.
